It is well known that discs or records must be cleaned regularly for good reproduction of the information thereon.
This is particularly so in the case of discs having digital recordings which are read optically by means of a laser beam because they are affected by grease spots from finger prints, or left from a wiping rag, which form a small lens on the transparent plastic protective coating which distorts the optical reading characteristics of the discs.
Numerous discs or record cleaning means have been proposed, e.g., sprays, liquid dispensers, brushes of all kinds, but in every case the user must carefully hold the disc or record for cleaning or introduce it into a device specially intended for its cleaning, which operation is difficult for the user to carry out.